jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Granite
is a male white lion Jewelpet who represents Security and the thirty-eighth debuting Jewelpet in the franchise, first appearing in the final episode of Jewelpet Sunshine as the Jewelpet form of Mikage Shiraishi. He has minor roles in later series and he serves as Ruby's love interest in the end of Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. Appearance Granite is a pure white lion with a gray mane and tail and blue inner ears. His Jewel Eyes are made out of navy blue granite rocks. For his attire, he wears a light blue pearl necklace with a navy blue spherical pentagram-shaped granite rock attached around his neck. Charm Form Granite's Jewel Charm is egg-like, with a flat base and a small, cylinder-like protuberance on top. The bottom is decorated with light blue flares surrounded by beads of the same color; the base appears to be a darker blue. On the center is a golden circle, within which is a blue star. Around the top and the golden ring are wavy light blue ornaments. Human Form (Magical Change) Granite's human form has white skin, silver hair, and blue eyes. He wears a teal buttoned waistcoat with a dark blue trimmed collar line and a light blue ascot on his neck. He also wears a white shirt under his waistcoat and dark blue formal pants. Personality According to the official website, Granite is usually depicted as gentle, easy-going and loves to spend time on trees. Although he doesn't have a weakness, he's only close to perfectionism. As he is Mikage Shiraishi in Jewelpet Sunshine, he has the same personality as him in that series. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, he may have the same hyperactive personality as his girlfriend Ruby. As he has minor appearances in this series, his personality is never exactly specified. In Jewelpet Magical Change, Granite is mostly calm, mild and perfectly talented at many things. When poisoned, his personality splits from his normal self to a flirtatious romancer obsessed with love. Skills As the Jewelpet of Security, Granite's magic can give humans the sense of safety, thus gaining the courage and willingness to implement plans. History In Jewelpet Sunshine Granite makes his debut in the final episode of the series as the Jewelpet form that Mikage Shiraishi takes with the help of Jewelina in order to be with his one true love, Ruby. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Granite appears in Garnet's ball as Ruby's date in episode 24. He lives in a city near Jewel Town. He also appears in Ruby's dream in episode 40 as the prince of a faraway land. Not only that, but he also cameos as an Ace of hearts card in episode 33 and as a city guard in his Yami Quest persona in episode 47. In Jewelpet Happiness In episode 48, Granite appears in the middle of the Red Moon crisis as a space traveler who crash landed near the Jewel Academy. In Lady Jewelpet Granite appears in episode 40 as a fortune-teller that Lillian and Miura go on their date. In the middle of foretelling their past, present and future, Granite discovers anomalies in Lillian that hint at her true nature. He informs only Miura of this and warns him that a disaster will soon befall her. His prediction comes to pass in episode 43. In Jewelpet Magical Change Granite appears in episode 25, afflicted by an illness that turns his mild-mannered personality into that of an obnoxious womanizer after getting cut by a poisonous plant. In the past, he and Ruby used to have some competition because of his perfect skills, even winning a noodle-eating contest without making a mess. While he was training, Granite was struck by the poison plants which makes him have a split personality. Because of this, Airi and the Jewelpets go search for a flower, an ingredient for his cure. When Ruby endangers herself by falling off the cliff, Granite achieves his human form and saves her. Unfortunately, the flower was destroyed in the process, but Sakutarō managed to find a spare flower, and eventually restored to his normal self. In the end, Granite leaves for parts unknown, hoping to participate in another noodle-eating contest with Ruby. Sadly, his illness seems to have relapsed in episode 32a, though it is unknown how. Gallery Trivia *Granite's jewel motif is the granite, a type of igneous rock. **His secondary motif appears to be a navy blue star. *Granite is the first Jewelpet to be identified as a reincarnation of another character. However, later series disregarded this in order to maintain his pure Jewelpet status. *Granite is the second of Ruby's love interests, the first being Tour. *He, along with King, are the only male Jewelpets to get human forms in Jewelpet Magical Change. **Coincidentally, both characters are in the Magical Black class. Category:Characters Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Feline Category:Magical Black Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Minor Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters